1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound change gear vehicular transmission having an input auxiliary section, preferably of the splitter type, connected in series with a mechanical main transmission section, preferably of the synchronized type. In particular, the present invention relates to a compound change gear transmission having an input auxiliary section utilizing selectively and modulatably engagable and disengagable friction clutches having an input non-disengagably drivingly mechanically connected to the vehicle prime mover whereby the auxiliary section friction clutches, in addition to allowing auxiliary section gear changing, provide the engagement/disengagement functions of a master clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compound mechanical transmissions of the input splitter type and compound transmissions utilizing input auxiliary sections having friction clutch devices are known in the art as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,485,692; 2,886,982 and 3,741,035, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Automatic and semi-automatic transmission and clutch controls are known in the prior art as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,290; 4,361,060 and 4,081,065, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Synchronized mechanical change gear transmissions and transmission sections are well known in the prior art as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,251; 4,373,403 and 4,018,319, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
While compound mechanical (i.e. engaging ratios by means of positive clutches) change gear transmissions having input auxiliarY sections of the splitter type and/or using friction clutches are know, such transmissions have required the use of a disconnect member, such as a master clutch or torque converter, between the transmission and prime move and/or have been of a relatively high inertia resulting in more difficult and/or higher energy synchronization of the main transmission section.